Rude Awakenings
by stratataisen
Summary: Yaoi: Cao PixGuan Ping: A small collection of my drabbles for the pairing. Please R&R.
1. Rude Awakenings

A/N: This is going to bea very small collection of Cao Pi/Guan Ping drabbles, most of them are going to be connected with each other. I only have to for right now, but they're may be more in the future if I believe that people want more. So read and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just drool over them. XP

Rude Awakenings

Guan Ping groaned at the morning light that peeked through the small crack in this the tent's flaps. He hated mornings, and the hangover wasn't helping much either. Turning on the cot he snuggled into the warm body next to him. The very warm, very _naked_, very _male_ body next to him. Guan Ping snapped fully away. He didn't, he couldn't have, just how drunk was he last night?

"Well, I see you're finally awake." Oh God no, he knew that voice. Of all the people he had to end up in bed with, it had to be him. Guan Ping slowly craned his neck up to glare at the handsome face that gazed smugly back at him. "I was about to wake you myself but it seems you beat me to it."

"Cao Pi," Guan Ping swallowed hard, trying to keep from having a panic attack or killing Cao Pi, whatever came first. The last thing he wanted right now is to draw attention to the tent they were in. "Why the hell did I have to end up in bed with you?"

Cao Pi gave him a look of mock hurt. "After all those wonderful, passionate things I did to you last night how could you ever say such a thing." Cao Pi laughed at the blush that graced the glaring Shu officer's cheeks. "Trust me; you weren't the only one who was surprised to find yourself naked in bed with someone else this morning. Though I am surprised that you are taking this situation so well. Makes me wonder how often you end up in someone else bed after drinking."

Guan Ping growled. "Right back at cha. The reason why I'm not killing you right now is that I'd rather not have the entire camp knowing what went on in here last night. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get changed and pretend that this never happened." Guan Ping got up only to find himself pinned under the Wei prince moments later. "Wha-what? What are you doing?"

"I never said you could go." Cao Pi smirked, licking his lips, "Besides I'm not done with you yet."

"Eh?" Dear God, what did he get himself into?

A/N: Have comments, suggestion, idea to improvethe story? Please Review.


	2. Teasing

A/N: This is the second drabble I've done for this pairing. It's sort of a continuation of the Rude Awakenings.

Disclaimer: As I said before I to own them, Koei does.

Teasing

Guan Ping stormed through the camp. Today had to be one of the worst days of his life…..er, correction waking up next to Cao Pi was one of the worst days of his of his life, but this one goes right next to it. The day had started out great, that was until he met up with Xing Cai to go to a nearby town for the afternoon.

_/flashback/_

"_You're late Guan Ping."_

_Guan Ping rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Xing Cai, but father wanted to speak with me briefly." He stared at her when she randomly started to giggle. Had it been any other girl he would have dismissed it, but this was Xing Cai, she never giggled. "What's so funny?"_

_She hid her mouth behind one of her petite hands. "The marks on your neck, who are they from?"_

"_Eh?" Guan Ping touched his neck, and then it hit him. The robe he wore didn't cover up the bites and marks Cao Pi had given him two nights ago, not like his armor did. So that's what Ma Chao and Zhao Yun were snickering at! He knew he was blushing; there was no way he couldn't be when his face felt to hot. "Um... Well they're-"_

"_They're from me." Guan Ping wondered how the Wei prince managed to appear out of thin air, right behind him, arms already going around his waist possessively._

"_What are you doing?" Guan Ping exclaimed, glaring at the young Wei officer._

_Cao Pi smirked. "Making sure people know who you belong to." With that he kissed the side of Guan Ping's mouth, smirk growing wider at the other boy's protests. Turing to Xing Cai he said, "You will be a dear and make sure no one tries to take him from me while you two are in town, wont you?"_

_Xing Cai smiled. "Of course I will."_

"_XING CAI"_

_/end of flashback/_

Guan Ping grumbled. Damn Xing Cai and her stupid yaoi obsessions. Not to mention everyone in the camp now thought he and Cao Pi were courting each other! This day could not get worse.

"Where are you going?" Cao Pi stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"My tent." Guan Ping said through clenched teeth, moving around the Wei officer. He cried out when his wrist was grabbed and he was backed up against a wood post.

"You aren't going to your tent, you're going to mine." Cao Pi smirked before leaning in to capture his lips.

Correction, this day just got worse……perhaps.

A/N: Have comments, suggestion, idea to improvethe story? Please Review.


End file.
